2013.06.13 - Cheese Fries
Rainy day, which either keeps people home, or if people do venture out, they're ready to put down roots until the weather clears a little. As far as places to be, bars aren't too bad. Kurt is at a table, a glass of beer half empty now.. probably.because he's let it sit until it warmed to something closer to room temperature. In front of him as well? Peanut shells. *crack...* Rain never bothered Kwabena, and a good, long motorcycle ride through the rain always helped to clear his head, in part because it took a bit more effort to keep from wrecking his precious hog. As it is, he comes trodding into Harry's Hideaway, with fresh water dripping off his leather jacket and riding pants. Distracted, he reaches into an inner pocket to retrieve his pack of cigarettes, and is halfway through grabbing one with his teeth when the bartender just -glares- at him. Oops. Silently slipping the fag back into its slot, Kwabena slides up to the bar and quietly orders a beer. Nothing special, just beer, thank you. Moments later he's on his way to Kurt's table, eyeing the furry blue mutant curiously. "Got your text," he remarks. Already seated across from the Fuzzy Blue Bamfer is the Albino Merc Extraordinaire, Domino well into the drinking festivities as well with a basket of cheese fries along for the ride. She's not much of a teleporter, instead leaving a silver 911 Turbo parked outside. With the arrival of Kwabena there's a lingering blue-eyed glance, apparently appreciating what she's seeing, along with a glass held up in mock salute. "I'd say something witty like 'we have to stop meeting like this' but honestly I'm kind of a fan." The last time they bumped shoulders was at a bar in Amsterdam! "Pull up some vinyl and drink yourself stupid with us." Kurt smiles and reaches a hand across the table in greeting. "Danke, Mein freund.. I've been wanting to speak with you.. und I figured over drinks would be best." The blue fuzzy looks to Dom, the smile turning toothy.. er.. fangs are added for effect. "As she said.. get a drink, und then.. I have a favour to ask of you." Eyeballing the duo surreptitiously, Kwabena eventually lets his smirk form on Domino. "You think he can handle it?" he asks of her, before shifting that smirk right on over to Kurt. He sets his ice cold beer down, pulls the jacket from his shoulders, and drapes it across the chair before plopping down into it. "To old times," he says, and lifts the drink in a mock salute before sipping it and settling into a more serious mood. His mis-matched eyes dance between the two with suspect visibly in them. "Does dis favah involve me somehow risking my neck for fame, fortune, or good points with de Professah?" he asks. Logan's arrival serves as an ironic echo of Shift's, the rumbly voice of a vintage Harley speaking eloquently right up until the moment it's cut silent, passing the moments it takes for the door to the bar to open and admit a rather soggy, surly looking, burly runt. The door closes slightly too hard behind him, but if Logan catches the looks, he doesn't show it. A large hand brushes water back from a wild mane that's more slicked and unpredictable than normal from a rainswept ride, and a short, sharp series of shakes shed water from his own coat and worn boots. He saunters over to the table the other three occupy without appearing to so much as look around for them, and a moment later he drops heavily into a chair with a pitcher of lager and a frosty mug. "Folks." "I'm sure our boy's up to the challenge," she replies to Kwabena with a slight grin. "Straight to the beer and business, huh?" Domino says while snitching a fry between two fingertips, gesturing with it like a tiny wand before tearing it in half with her teeth. The basket's then slid over toward the newcomer. "Usually that's my opener." Good cheer is then pushed aside for a moment as none other than the Canucklehead shows up to the party. "Crap on a kringle, was wondering if you bought the farm back there, Logan. You're gone so often you're making me look like the social butterfly." "Can I handle it? Was? Drinking? Or drinking with you?"Kurt's smile remains, his yellow eyes gleaming.. impishly. "You are really asking that?" That smile fades a little, however, though those seemingly empty yellow eyes retain the glow. "I'm not asking for Xavier's, mein freund. I'm asking because you could find some of your own answers as well. About the research." There, the elf pauses before, "I don't need you, mein freund. I would like you with me." Logan's entrance brings the smile back to the blue, fuzzy face. "Sit.. und I'm glad you are here, Logan.." A fry is nabbed, and while Domino may wield hers as a wand, Kurt has a sword. "Has to be quick, liebling. It is rare to have the time to drink, laugh.. und then discuss. So, it is.. drink discuss, drink, laugh.. drink.. und.." With a subtle tilt of his head toward Logan in greeting, Kwabena begins to suspect that something much more severe than 'a favor' is about to be asked of him. Why else would Kurt have brought together a hardened, luck-stricken merc, an adamantium-skeleton'ed bruiser, and a former street thug with nigh invincibility together for a chat? "Well, I was working on beating his record," quips the Ghanaian, while smirking just a touch in Logan's direction. "But I guess Highball wasn't fast enough for me." Well, we all know what really happened there, but one can't really blame Shift for being at least a little boastful. When mention of the research is brought to the table, all signs of grinning and smirking fade away. The African looks back at Kurt with a stoic expression, and instead of perking up like he wants to, he only relaxes further back into the vinyl chair, causing it to creak a bit. "Genosha?" he asks. A perfect pour, a little froth, and Login posits, "Nasty business." At least, from what he's picked up. Intense eyes track one member of the group after the next, in turn, and Wolverine offers a casual nod. "And naw. They ain't been able to off the ol' Canucklehead yet." He lifts his beer in a mock toast and then slams it back, draining the glass in one smooth, lengthy pull as he listens, thunks the mug back down to the table, and re-pours. "Even with that schedule, Elf, you're gonna fall behind." There's a smirk with that, despite the other subject matter; it's like Kurt says, take pleasures where one can. He doesn't bother to fence or gesture with his stolen pair of fries, just stuffs them in his gullet and chews, glancing between Shift and Nightcrawler and continuing to pick up way more than it tends to look like he is. "And get laid," Domino finishes Kurt's train of thought with a perfectly level demeanor. The research. Of course it's about the research. A faint sigh drifts out from the albino, snagging another fry from the community-offered basket before she slouches back in her seat, turning just so to kick her feet up onto another free chair. Hell, she may as well be comfy. "Closer to home than that, I suspect," Dom replies to Kwabena's question. "The other day we intercepted some genetic goodies out near Trenton." She's still healing from the bullet she took to the side on that run. Some people... So inconsiderate. Even so, a thin smirk does return to blackened lips. "I salute your sense of longevity, Logan." Kurt barks a laugh at Domino's finishing of his statement, and he gestures with his stolen fry before he finally eats it. "I like a bit of time for that, liebling." A properly warmed beer is taken,and he lifts it to take another swallow. With a lingering gaze on Dom for a long moment, Kurt nods.. acknowledging both her words and Shift's single word. "Everywhere I have gone, I have collected research. In some cases, I've been blessed to have people aid me. We've had some recent.. close calls.. und I think that it will lead me to Genosha. Originally, I had hoped to go in und rescue.. but now?" A European shrug gives his shoulders a rise. "I think we may have answers there.". Kurt finishes the contents of his glass and offers the Canadian a challenging.. grin, though its obvious that he is mixing business with that touch of pleasure. "I'm never behind for long. You know that." Or should! A snort comes from Kwabena where Kurt laughs at Domino's remark. However, he touches that subject matter no further, instead settling to drink his beer (though not with the expedience of Logan) and munch on a few fries. A shadow crosses his face, and he leans forward just so -- even though he's tried so hard not to do that -- and frowns. "Answahs," quips the Ghanaian, "in de form of a human-hating despot who can shred buildings in half?" he asks, and nods his head shortly. "I'd like to know what you have in mind dere. You know dis guy? He friendly?" The irony of his question isn't lost on Kwabena, but it's a valid question nonetheless. "Fall -way- behind on drinkin' that way." Logan observes. Not that it seems to concern him much, so much as make his smirk that much wider and longer lasting. The deadly little mutant takes a long pull from his refreshed glass and considers the 'favor' laid out on the table. Really, it's hard for Wolverine to turn a blind eye to this kind of thing even if it -weren't- Kurt's concern. "You know what kind of facility or who's protectin' it? /Is/ it one of his?" Magneto, of course. It's a question borne more of curiousity than concern, to Logan it's all questions of scale. The devil's in those details, and he and Logan are no longer on the best of terms. All in all, his stance parallels Shift's focus on the actual operational parameters. "What are you suggestin' exactly, Elf?" Kwa's snort is followed through with a teasing wink, though Domino quickly passes a curious glance Kurt's way when he mentions going to Genosha. "You're really gonna pull the trigger on that one, huh? Watch your tail out there, that's one gig I won't be able to run interference on." So don't ask. "I think he means to talk to Magneto, himself. Who else would have those kinds of answers, let alone be the go-to person for the whole fucking island now that he's controlling it?" She's fought alongside Magneto once before. It had been ..enlightening. Logan had been there, he would have a good idea of her own concerns. One of them has a core made out of metal, the other is surrounded with it in another weaponized state. Kinda puts them both at a slight disadvantage on that playing field. The words come slowly and deliberately from the blue German. "I was there when he was taken by the Sentinels. He actually tried to protect the police who had come to arrest a mutant when the things opened fire on them." "Do I know what is there?" Kurt's attention comes around to Logan. He shakes his head slowly, an exhale sounding. "Nein, but?" Here, he shifts his weight in his seat, his tail ring behind him, and that grin reappears. "I intend to find out. I fully believe my mother is there. Monster she is, but if she believes for a moment I may join with her?" That, he let's linger. Domino not joining him, however, is met with a.. sad nod. "I know that, liebling. I don't think they'd hurt me, though.." And Kwabena has thousands of nanites swimming through his blood. Nanites are made of metal. This, of course, he keeps to himself. "Yeah, well if we can trust his littah spiel on de news, den we'd bettah hope he doesn't have any telepaths with him." He shares a look with the other three. "I don't know about you, but I have no hatred toward humanity as a whole. Some few humans, sure. But as a whole?" He shakes his head. "Don't want to find out de hard way what he'll do if he gets a trio of human-loving mutants in his camp." Kurt's report does, of course, give him pause. Magneto protecting human police? That's interesting, and it doesn't exactly add up. Of course, that move could be a bluff. The smartest ones are good at bluffing. He's certainly done it himself on more than a few occasions, and bluffing drug traffickers and crime lords isn't always easy. Takes a clever mind and a steady hand. "Well. If you're going to go in dere, I'll follow." He offers a bit of a shrug. "Wouldn't be my first time dealing with sociopathic dictators." Then he tilts his head Domino's way and remarks, "Wouldn't be your first time too, you know. Nevah know, Dom, you might get to see me light some few more molotovs. I know how bad de itch is." Wink. Shift downs his beer, then makes a gesture for the bartender to bring some more. "Great." It's not really the answer that Logan would have hoped for-- on any of the counts. Still, dealing with a crummy hand and taking the pot anyway is what Wolverine does. "Don't suppose either of 'em will be bakin' cookies and aching to share the master plan." Then again, there is at least that shred of hope for diplomacy. He may have a rather bloodstained existence, but that doesn't mean Logan -likes- it that way; at least, he tries not to. "Not sure I'd count on free passage even for you, Elf." Logan shakes his head. Zealots. "Your mama ain't an easy lady to fleece." He should know. "At the least, we better have one hell of a plan B to make sure folks can extract." The Canuck then punctuates his concern with the rest of his beer, refilling immediately, of course. "I hope you're right," Domino replies to Kurt with a dark glance. Not because she's upset with the guy, much the opposite. 'Protective,' is the word. Maybe she's just lucky but she can still raise some holy hell with the best of them. "I don't buy it. He was protecting humans, then he dominates an entire island full of humans and mutants alike. Where are those humans now? Didn't he say something about enslaving them all? Real bleeding heart. The man's hell-bent on a fight, don't trust him." Kwabena gets a dramatic sigh. "Alas, I cannot enjoy the warmth of your cocktail infernos. Other business." In other parts of the world. Logan is earned a glance and nod of agreement. "I doubt anyone here can convince you to stay the hell away from your mother, Fuzzy, but 'don't let your guard down' goes triple for her." Kurt exhales and shakes his head, his smile tightening, the tip of his tail beginning to twitch. "I do not hate humanity, either. But, I have taken it upon myself that I am one that stands between the two.. to protect humanity from the worst of us, und.. to protect us from the worst of them." And he's seen a lot.. though Shift may not think him.. worldly, the little German bumpkin's seen a great deal. "Do not underestimate me, nor think I have not experienced ill mein freund. I have not always been with the X-men," is offered in a quiet voice. "Do not confuse compassion with weakness, or ignorance." Looking up, he turns his face towards the bar, and there.. a now slightly less cold beer is set upon a tray and delivered. The dark, warmer amber liquid is taken, and thanks offered to the waitress that's delivered it before he sets it down, and plays with it between his six fingers. "Nein.. they won't be.. but, in a way, I.. understand what was done? The humans there. Humanity First. Like.. guards in the places we go. They're there.. und we see them as being as guilty as their masters. It is unfortunate that many have lost their lives, und I pray for their souls." Kurt spends a great deal of time at St. Patrick's. "But he also gave those that yet remained free passage out.. but they had to get out. That is more than what some humans had done for our kind." He's looking, he really is. "The road to redemption is in small steps.. and each step needs to be recognized und encouraged." A tight smile returns and he looks around pointedly at each at the table. "I am not without stains on my hands either." That said? "I am no fool, either." Here, the blue fuzzy elf grins broadly and takes a long swallow from his beer. "I believe whole heartedly in having a Plan B." Beat. "I will ask Jean if she can do something to keep an eye on me." So to speak. Now, though, when Dom speaks, Kurt slouches a little; he knows the look.. and he offers her a softer smile, though he makes sure it's filled with those fangs. "I won't let my guard down for a moment, liebling. I will return.. und who knows? Perhaps we will discover more than what we intended, und.. we find unlikely allies.. if only for the situation." With that, Kwabena actually blinks twice, and seems to be taken by surprise. He'd never intentionally thought of Kurt that way, but when it's put so bluntly, well... the often arrogant Ghanaian seems to have just been put in his place. "Well," he starts to say, then immediately shuts up, flashes Kurt an apologetic expression, and downs the rest of his beer. Not quite as fast as Logan. "You're reaching," he offers. "Which is admirable." A long, deep breath is taken, for being one of the X-Men seems to always put Kwabena between two very different worlds--a world of compassion and hope, and a world of skepticism and realism. Poets dream of both, visionaries reach for the former, and the dutiful lean on the latter. Once again, he's caught, and his eyes briefly flash between each of his counterparts in turn, denoting the subtle ways in which the demeanor of each seems to signify their stances. "Well, from de sound of it, we shouldn't have a problem being 'let in'. Once we're dere?" He shakes his head. "I suppose I'll be following your lead, Kurt. And trying not to get us all killed." A little smirk shows that he's only -partly- kidding about that. Clearly Kurt's thought a lot of this through. Dom's not going to be able to change his mind. She wouldn't have anything to gain by making such an attempt, either. So, she lets it lie. There's still enough warm cheese fries and cold beer to go around. Pick your battles. "For the record, I think it's a crazy idea. Also for the record, I don't have any better ideas. A teleporter does make for a helluva spy." Knowing that Kwabena is going to lend a hand helps. She knows first-hand just how difficult it is to put that X'er down. If they can't make a strategic retreat then at least they'll be able to make a brash, destructive one. "You're right, he is reaching. I wouldn't expect anything less from the guy, either." Because someone here at this little war table needs to have an olive branch lying around. Kurt looks at the man before him, the Ghanian that he wants to know better. He's started on that path of friendship, and there's little that'll deter the elf. The damned stubborn elf. After all. Look whom he's chosen as friends. True friends. "Ja. Und I will continue to reach to my dying breath. Though," and here he sounds a jesting 'confession', "that doesn't mean that there aren't days when I want to truly want to.." and he casts a glance towards Dom before he finishes.. "hurt someone badly when they deserve it." Let the demon come out and play. There have been more than a few times when he's committed the sin of omission. To.. not act. Now, Kurt is done messing with the glass, and the smile lightens, as do those glowing.. pupilless yellow eyes. "We will drink. Und, by the way.. Jean did approve of this. So, it's just a matter of my asking her to keep an eye. Plan B.. und, on our way, we can easily work out C.. und D." But! "But for now?" The glass is raised and he takes a long swallow, emptying a good portion before he 'comes up for air', as it were. And, he reaches for one of the fries that is completely covered in cheese. "I have a few things I need to do before I am ready, but I will be soon." Hey, it's a compliment, what Domino said about Kurt, and to echo that sentiment Kwabena lifts his beer to present a toast right when she makes the observation. "Here here," he echoes. "Let's hope you do, Kurt, because I tink dat some of us have a long way before we evah reach dat peak of de mountain." His glass comes up and the beer goes down the hatch, each gulp visible in the way his adam's apple rises and falls. When at last he sets it down, he breathes out a sigh and reaches for some more cheese-drenched fries. "God. Dis stuff is so good for us, you know?" There's that sarcasm. "Listen, if we get to Plan D, it's going to involve as much carnage as we can dish out. Let's -try- to avoid dat one. It's fun, you know, blowing stuff up, but..." He shrugs. Collateral damage isn't very much fun. At least, in some circumstances. "Well, safe and prosperous journey, godspeed, and all of that," Domino announces with a slight raise of her glass. The 'don't get yourself caught' bit stays in her head. Genosha's not her business nor her fight, she wants no part of it. Look at what happened the last time she allowed herself to get involved. She's still a public enemy of the entire country of Latveria, along with several others. Including those present! Part of that blame could probably be placed upon her shoulders, easy. "So good, period," she 'corrects' while reaching for another mass of fries. "You seem to have misplaced a few words there, Kwa." "'D' does cover a lot of territory," she says with a return of that sly little lopsided grin. "Death, destruction, demolition, dismemberment and, naturally, Domino. Let's try not to get to that point, okay? I've only got so much good luck to throw around." Yeah, sure. "I am appreciating blowing things up more und more," Kurt quips. "Und, I am enough of an optimist that Plan D will not been needed." Though he can't help but chuckle softly at Plan Domino; it's the look on her face as she counts off all those happy 'd' words that gets him. "I will now forever remember that, liebling." As for the fries? Kurt shakes his head at Kwa, and eats the fry he'd taken before he reaches for another. "Fries und burgers.. beer und soda. The meal of heroes everywhere. I think it's why I'm never in the light. I would be a horrible role model for children." Kurt shifts is position again, but now, he's pulled his feet up, and he's in a more comfortable crouch. "Now, with that done, und the two of you," he looks to Shift and Logan.. he's accepted that Domino can't and won't go. (Besides.. she's got things to do that he can't, or won't do.) "...Will be going," he continues, "The thing I really want to know is where the money is. He has to know. Or Mother might know. She's got an uncanny way of sniffing out.. things. A couple of times, she's tapped me to tell me about it. In her own way, of course." And the last way she did? Well, Domino isn't the only 'persona non grata' in a small country. Two small countries. "I really have hope for it. As it is, I've worked out that those doing research on," and here, he looks directly at Shift again, ".. inhibitors? They're not speaking to each other. Their results are wildly different." With a slow motion, Kwabena looks over pointedly at Domino. With his eyes half lidded, he says to her, "English is my second language." Without missing a beat, he breaks into his native tongue. And then he lifts his glass of beer and smirks quite wryly in her direction, before downing another healthy portion of it. When affairs return to business, it is with a rather smug expression that Kwabena looks back toward Kurt. Soon enough the expression fades. "Dat's not sahprising," denotes the Ghanaian. "It wouldn't be dat easy." It's -never- that easy. "I'll keep Gambit at arm's length from Genosha, make sure he keeps his nose on de trail here. If he can turn up some few things regarding de inhibitah dat helped me take down Highball, dat's great. Honestly?" He looks between them. "To me? Genosha is de more pressing issue. Smells like more money. More powah. More danger." Sitting back a bit, he adds, "And on de money note, it always goes somewhere. De whole 'Swiss Bank Account' thing? Not a joke. Money always talks, and it always has a trail. If you give me enough time, I'll sniff it out... -beat- it out if I have to." "Can't argue the periodic necessity of blowing some shit straight to hell." Logan admits, otherwise mostly absorbing the intel. He's been almost as preoccupied chasing leads as Kurt himself: and it's best to catch up first. A lesson he learns slowly, at times. He doesn't bother commenting on Domino's abstention, but its mention does bring a frowning furrow to the feral mutant's brow. "Hard to deal with crazy without a lil' bit of crazy." He does interject, of the gameplan; and the need for something snazzy in reserve. "More corruption." He appends to Kwabena's perspective, pouring the last beer out of his personal pitcher with a slow sigh. "You ready for what's gonna be there, Elf?" It's a somewhat oblique query, but then: it's also a deeply personal one. Logan, perhaps better than any of them... knows exactly what men and women like that are capable of, regardless of their idealogical 'side'. "Guilty of another corruption," Domino teases the blue guy with obvious amusement. "Hey, let's not discount pizza. I'm sure if Wade were here he'd throw in a vote for chimichangas, too." "Tell ya what, Blue," she offers while setting a now-empty glass upon the table. "You find out where the money is then you can come find me." She never said that she wouldn't help, just that she wouldn't go to Genosha. "'Democracy' isn't part of my happy little D'' collection. 'Domination,' is. If you find us some targets then we'll have something further to talk about." And have drinks over. Maybe that really is her letter! Kwabena gets a tired, irritated look. "Didn't understand a fucking word of that, kid. Wait, Gambit? What's going on with that ol' Trickster? Haven't seen him since Vegas." Logan's comment about fighting crazy with crazy gets a slight nod from her end of the discussion, though his frown isn't ignored. "What, am I not allowed to have a life of my own? You're welcome to try and staple my neck to the table again if you think it'll help change my mind." "I have experienced two versions of inhibitors, mein freund. One with you, und another at the zoo." Kurt gives Shift a long look. "Und Jean was looking at some samples that I'd brought back. From the interrupted buy." He's deep in the mutant research disruption, and he fully believes that bioweapons will be used against their kind. It's the only thing that'll truly take them down.. and possibly keep them down. "I fully believe that Magneto und Mother have Humanity First's research.. und I want to know what is there." The smile grows and his fangs appear at Logan's observation. "Und I am always without my marshmellows when things do blow up." Though at the question, Kurt's shoulders slouch a little more, and he nods, the gravity evident on his face. "I am, Logan. I know that I will probably not like what I see.. but I am going in with a purpose. I need to know what they know." The beer is taken up once again, and Kurt lifts it, and takes a couple more long draughts of his dark amber liquid. Domino's quip brings a laugh, and he's in danger of spraying the table with it.. only he manages to cough, the glass coming down with a *thunk*. "Mein Gott.. don't do that.." he laughs, and he has to take a couple breaths, and dig at his eyes before he can formulate another response, though now to her offer. He does level his gaze, and there.. in those featureless yellow eyes, lies all the gravity of the offer received, and his response. "I will. Du, ich brauche dich." Logan is given a perk of the eyebrow. Seems Kwabena likes what he hears. Domino on the other hand is given a flash of mismatched eyes. "If you knew what I said, you'd be trying to impale ''me." He shrugs noncommitally. "Remy's working something out for me. I am paying him in bourbon." A look of deep interest is then given to Kurt, and he even leans a bit in the Nightcrawler's direction. "Dis trip to Genosha becomes less disappealing by de minute." There's a grunt at mention of Deadpool, "Not sure we need -that- much crazy." -- it's unlikely the irony in that escapes Wolverine himself. There's a wolfish, halfway derogative smirk at Domino's inquisition, and Logan's attention shifts to the merc, "You'd enjoy it too much." Beat. Smirk renewed. "Besides, darlin'. Long as you ain't tied up in that money and dirt..." like, oh, the /last/ time he did it, ".. you can play it as piss-scared of Big Bucket as you want." The punctuating wink doesn't exactly make the baiting subtle, but that's how it goes. Kurt, on the other hand, just gets a steady nod from over the rim of his beer, before Logan drinks. "Just make sure they don't play /you/." It's not an insult, with the people involved; at least, it's not to Wolverine. His definition does tend to differ from the rest of the world's. Gambling. Dom's good at it. There's still something out on the table with her, it just has to be by her rules. To the German response she looks his way, expression once more neutral, as she declares "You've already got that." To Kwabena, one brow hooked slightly upward, she says "That so" in a low tone. Hard to tell if that's a threat or something else altogether. Logan's next is ..frankly, confusing. "What the hell planet did you come from, Slashmeister? Who talks like that! You're just as confusing as Kwabena!" Pause. "You're right, I'd probably enjoy it." ..Right. Beer! She makes quick work of refilling her glass. Kurt watches the interplay between Domino and Kwa, his brows rising. Not getting in the middle of that. Dom isn't a damsel in distress. Though now, as the man turns to him, those yellow eyes are bright, and not for the first time, the elf smiles, the shadows now playing on his face, truly highlighting the stark difference between his eyes and his indigo, fuzzed face. "I am not just going in to say 'Hallo' to my mother, mein freund." Not his first rodeo, either. Logan's warning isn't taken as an insult. The man's been a friend, and the elf can't see a day when they won't be. "I know, Logan," he murmurs. "I would think they would pursue their own agenda und try to use me to their own ends. If they do not, I will wonder who they truly are." Domino's response brings his smile back to the fore, and he finishes the rest of his beer. She's.. in rare form tonight, and he twists around to call for that third glass of deep amber. He's not touching Logan's! It's cold! "He'll know if he's getting played," says Kwabena to Logan. Sounds like its a promise too. Kwabena spent far too much time around crooks and gutterlords to let that happen. As for how Kurt will know? To be determined in a future episode of 'What the FUCK is Shift doing?'. "Everyone has dere price, Lady Luck." The African presents Domino with about a poker face that might give Bilbo's Frozen Trolls pause. He's officially keeping one eye trained on Domino, for he fully expects there are at least some odds that she'll forget his talents and try to stab him. For the moment, however, Kwabena goes eerily silent. Something about the whole plan, paired with conversations that are oft riddled with holes, has him feeling unsteady. It's almost as if he can see the unknown lingering over Genosha, while a feeling distinctly remains that he ought to be able to figure out just what that unknown is. Beer is a lovely distraction. "Long story, an' getting longer." Logan observes of his worlds-away origins. He's an open book; of course, that book is missing a lot of pages. "If anyone needs to get stabbed, least you can do is take it outside." Just polite etiquette; something about shitting where you eat. In this case, where one drinks. Logan pounds the last of that pitcher down and rises smoothly, "I'm rollin' up the road." is all the indication he gives, readily. "Make sure I'm in the loop on this when you yahoos drop into Isla Bonita." There's a beat, and a nod to Shift, "Bring bourbon." "And mine is too steep for you," Dom casually replies to Kwabena with a 'friendly' smile. "Don't forget to fold." Then Logan's getting up to leave. The guy's barely had anything to drink..! "I didn't realize court's been adjourned. Don't be a stranger. Kinda enjoy your company, gods know why." That said, she effectively kills the remaining fry population within that lonesome, grease-stained basket. "Well, looks like you've got your ducks in a row, Kurt. Just remember, if Mommy Dearest pulls something stupid on ya, she recovers well from getting her ass shot." Kurt is fully aware that he'll be told. Advised. Dragged by his fuzzy tail in warning. Kurt snorts a soft breath and nods, his head quirking at Shift before he looks back at Dom.. and he exhales quietly again. Now, it's truly his turn to fall quiet for the moment. "You will be in the loop, mein freund. I am hoping you're on the boat, as well." Genosha is an island, after all." Looking back to Shift, Kurt offers a light shrug. "You told him what you pay Gambit. It's only fair." And he doesn't drink bourbon. "See you later, Logan.." Now, for those that remain? Domino gains a rueful look, and he nods slowly. "The last time I saw her, I was able to surprise her. I can do that on occasion. Only.. ja. She's quite.. resilient. My only advantage is speed und my bamf." And even then? Sometimes that's not enough. Usually, it is. Easily pulled from his thoughts, Shift flings a two fingered salute Logan's way. "Naturally." Just as casually, he turns to return fire upon Domino. "I was talking about Remy." Everyone knows that a good gambler is a good liar, right? Or at least good at layering one's bluffs. In an effort to lighten the mood a touch, Kwabena turns a most playful look upon Kurt. "Hey, maybe dis time I'll hit on her. De more foul mouthed I am, de more distracted she'll be." Unlikely to work, but it's a decent throwback to his last encounter with Kurt's mom. It's going to take more than that to erase the sly grin from Dom's face. "Point remains. At least Gambit's getting himself some action." Kwabena's seriously offering to hit on Kurt's mother..? "Yeah, see, blades and bullets might not hurt you so much these days but I wouldn't put it past her to find two dozen ways in which to kill you, Tuesday. I'm already up to eighteen for you, myself." Kurt doesn't believe Shift's bluff.. for an instant. Nope. Not with all the innuendo floating around the table. And when Dom comes out with her retort? He pauses.. and just.. shakes his head. He shakes his head slowly and twists around to see where his beer is. Once he checks, the waitress comes back around with another two glasses, properly warmed to about room temperature. Taking one of the new glasses, Kurt takes a couple more swallows before he starts to choke. Sitting straighter, he thumps on his chest for a couple of blows and takes a deep breath. "You didn't.." Oh, he did.. "She.. just.." Beat. "No. Please." "I'm certain we can find another way to really piss her off. There are many, many ways. Threaten me. That will do it, too." For some reason. With 'business' taken care of, now it's time to truly get to the drinking.. following in the tradition of 'eat, drink and be merry..'. Category:Log